The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, a system, such as a computer system, a printer system, and the like, uses register files to store system configuration, control and status information. In some conventional systems, register files are implemented in byte enabled flip flop registers which offer partial register write configuration with byte resolution access. Such register files tend to be sub-optimal at least in terms of power efficiency and area.